This invention is in the field of tennis rackets and particularly tennis rackets having adjustable handles.
It has been proposed heretofore to construct tennis rackets wherein the length of the handle could be adjusted by moving the handle grip along the shank to a desired position. However, all such prior proposals involve the use of screws or the like rendering the adjustment semi-permanent and incapable of being rapidly readjusted without the use of tools or such accessory devices.